


The Bottle Cap

by hals_ace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute, Dean is nostalgic, Dean learns about bisexuality, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay!Castiel, High School, High School Drop Out Dean Winchester, High School Student Dean Winchester, I love them too much, M/M, Original F/F Relationship, bi!deanwinchester, honestly it's just cute and fluffy, oh i almost forgot, please enjoy, reliving good memories, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hals_ace/pseuds/hals_ace
Summary: Dean takes a trip down memory lane, telling Cas how he learned about bisexuality.AKAFlashback to teenager Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Bottle Cap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicodemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodemons/gifts).



> This is my first work in this fandom so go easy. This is just an idea I had that I thought would be cute so I hope you enjoy! Also this is not beta read so any and all mistakes are mine and I apologize but in my defense I just finished it and it's past midnight so......

It was around midnight when Dean finally collapsed, fully clothed, into his bed in the bunker after a long drive home from a case in Oregon. He let a long, tired sounding, sigh and looked up at Cas who had closed the door and was taking his trench jacket off as he moved toward the bed.  
“Dean, you need to put on pajamas.” Cas says smiling down at him, while taking his tie off and throwing it and his coat on the back of the desk chair. Dean roughly kicks his boots as he sits up and strips off his jacket and flannel, throwing them recklessly at the desk, knocking some stuff off in the process. Cas roles his eyes affectionately, bending over to pick the stuff up. One of the things knocked over was a small metal box that had opened and spilled it’s contents on the floor. Curiously Cas picks them up and looks at them, it’s an assortment of small, random items. There’s a pencil that’s been sharpened all the way down to a stub, a ticket stub, and many other things. However, there was 1 item that stuck out to Castiel the most, an old bottle cap, painted the color of the rainbow.  
“Dean, what’s this?” Cas asked, turning around and showing him the box in his hands. Dean had laid back down, still in a t-shirt and jeans, apparently deciding that was good enough to sleep in. When he saw the box he sat back up, leaning against the wall behind him, gesturing for Cas to come sit next to him. Cas walked over sitting on the bed next to Dean and handing over the box he’d picked up off the floor. Dean looked in the box at all the items he’s collected in his childhood. He’d stopped collecting them when he dropped out of high school at the beginning of his senior year.  
“Each item is from different schools I went to growing up. Everytime we moved I’d put something in here to remind me of where I’ve been.” Dean says, picking up the tiny pencil. “The first time I made a real friend, I was in 4th grade. We had a competition to see who could get the smallest pencil. When I moved he gave me his pencil to remember him.” Dean recounts the story with a smile on his face as Cas stares at him lovingly. Next Dean lifts the ticket stub. “My first concert. I was 15. I snuck out to go with some friends to go to a nearby rock show and got caught sneaking back in at 3 in the morning but every second was worth it.”  
Finally, sensing Cas’s unasked question, he picked up the bottle cap painted like a rainbow. He had a reminiscent smile on his face, as if looking back on a good memory (which is what he was doing). “I was 17, in my junior year of high school…”  
***  
Seventeen year old Dean walks into his first class of the day at his new school. He’s 10 minutes late, everyone turns to look as he enters the room with an unbothered expression on his face. He’s dressed in a pair of worn out blue jeans, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and a flannel.  
“You must be the new kid Dean. Good of you to finally join us. There’s an empty seat in the back, sit down, I’m in the middle of attendance.” The teacher says with an exasperated look on his face, one that shows he’s been through this a million times. Dean strolls to the back of the class, plopping down in his chair and dropping his bag on the floor next to him. The girl sitting next to him looks just as bored and uninterested as Dean feels.   
After a couple minutes she leans over and whispers “Sup new kid. The name’s Ali.” She reaches her hand out, Dean eyes her for a second before taking it. She has shoulder length black hair with red highlights and is wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, combat boots, and a shirt with a lesser known rock band that Dean likes.  
“I like your shirt.” He says, pulling his hand back and he crosses his arms across his chest, still making eye contact. After a couple minutes they both turned to look back up at the teacher who had just finished attendance and was beginning the lesson (which neither of them had any intention of paying attention to).  
When the bell rings everyone starts filing out into the hallway, barely 10 feet away from the door the girl, Ali, catches up with Dean. “Wanna skip and come hang out with me and my friends?” She asks with a smirk on her face. Dean stops and looks at her, looking her up and down to try and get a read on her. After deciding she seems harmless enough Dean shrugs his shoulders and says “Why not?”  
She starts leading him through the hallways until they arrive in a small, empty gymnasium. They cross the room to where there are a bunch of giant mats rolled up. (The big, thick blue ones used for cheerleading.) Behind the mats, hidden from the doors, there’s a little open space, clearly arranged to be a comfortable area for people to relax. Already there were 2 other kids, a boy and a girl, talking and hanging out. When Dean and Ali approached them they stopped talking and looked up at the 2 of them.  
“Hey Ali!” the girl exclaimed, with a giant smile on her face. “Hey babe!” Ali says as she walks over and collapses next to her, giving her a peck on the lips as she does.  
“Who’s this?” the guy asks, eyeing Dean with suspicion in his eyes. “Relax Dave. That’s Dean, he’s new. Play nice” Ali responds with an exasperated eye roll. Dave looks at Dean for a few more minutes before giving in and reaching out to shake Dean’s hand. Dean shakes it and sits down across from the 3 of them.  
“Dean this is Beth and Dave, they’re my friends.” Ali says gesturing to each of her friends as she introduces them.   
“Friend?” Beth says, fake hurt in her voice.   
“Oh shut up, you’re so dramatic!” Ali says teasingly. “Beth is my girlfriend.”   
“Wait you two aew together? Like together together?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah. That doesn’t bother you does it? Because if it does you’re gonna have to leave.” Beth says glaring Dean down.  
“No no no! It’s fine! I just didn’t expect it, that’s all!” Dean says hurriedly, waving his hands in defense.  
“Good.” Ali says, immediately looking over at Dave and changing the subject. “So Dave, how’d your talk with Sarah go last night?”  
“Not good. We broke up.” Dave replies, suddenly looking sad.  
“Oh no! Why?” Beth asks, concerned.  
“She was uncomfortable with me hanging out with Ali because we used to date even though we’re just friends now and she knows you two are dating.” Dave explains while staring at his feet and fidgeting with his shoelaces.  
“Aw man I’m so sorry. That really sucks.” Ali says while looking at Dave empathetically while Dean sat there slightly confused.  
“You guys dated? But I thought you were gay.” He questions Ali, his eyebrows knitted together in a look that showed his confusion.  
“Just because I’m with Beth doesn’t mean I’m gay.” She states simply. This only does more to confuse Dean.  
“But I thought that’s what being gay was. Liking people of the same gender.” Dean looks like he’s trying to solve a really complex meth problem with how hard he’s thinking.  
“I like boys and girls.” Ali explains patiently.  
“You can do that!” Dean exclaimed, incredulous. He looked as though somebody just told him Santa Claus wasn’t real. The shock on his face and in his voice made Ali, Beth, and Dave realize that Dean really knew nothing about sexualities or attraction. The spent the rest of that class period explaining stuff to him and patiently answering his questions. They showed him their matching rainbow pins and by the time they were done Dean was smiling, happy with the new knowledge and understanding of how different people can be.  
“How come you don’t know any of this?” Dave asks him, genuine curiosity in his voice.  
“I’m not entirely sure.” He admits, “I was raised by my dad to be super tough and manly, he always told me and my little brother that we needed to be strong and he taught us to fight and take care of ourselves. He never talked about any of this and the little bit I knew was from what I occasionally saw on TV or in a magazine. We move a lot so I’ve never really had real close friends to talk to about this sort of thing.” The other three look at each other with sad understanding in their eyes.   
The next day they met up in the same place again and Beth handed Dean a small box. “What’s this?” he asked, looking her in the eye then back down at the box. She just gestured for him to open it and he pulled the top off. Inside was a bottle cap painted the color of the rainbow. He looked up at her, and with a big smile on his face he gave her a big hug. After a few seconds Ali and Dave joined in as well, they stood there like that for a few minutes and Dean whispered “Thank you.” to them.  
When Dean got back to the hotel that night he quickly stashed it in his metal box before anyone could see it and smiled to himself.  
Dean moved 2 months later, with a very sad goodbye to Ali, Beth, and Dave, he thanked them for being such great friends and teaching him so much. He would never admit it but he shed a few tears that day. Every once in a while Dean would pull out the cap and look at it to remind himself of them when was missing them or to remember everything they taught him the first day they met.  
***  
Dean gently sets the cap back in the box, closing the lid, and setting it on his nightstand. He turns back around to face Cas again, grabbing his hand. “Obviously it took me many, MANY more years to come to terms with my own bisexuality but I’m so glad I did.” Dean tells him, bringing their hands up to press his lips against Castiel’s knuckles. He looks back up into Cas’s eyes and sees that Cas is tearing up slightly. He reaches up, cupping Cas’s cheek and pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Cas returns the kiss, making it slow and sweet, showing each other all of their love without words.  
“That is a beautiful story Dean.” Cas says after they pull apart, their foreheads still touching. “I love you.” He says, his deep, gravely voice dripping with sweetness.  
“I love you too Cas.” Dean says with a soft smile on his face, hand still on Cas’s cheek as Cas brings his hand up to Dean’s waist, pulling him closer. They fall asleep like that, wrapped up in each other's arms, whispering kind, loving words and pressing gentle kisses until they slowly drift into what they believe to be the best night’s sleep they’ve ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this it really means a lot!!! Please let me know what you think of it in the comments, I genuinely want your honest thoughts as I am always trying to learn and grow as a writer and story teller!


End file.
